Tales of Duets and Summon Spirit Idol
by Lilikoifish
Summary: I made another ToS Idol fic since everyone insisted. This time, the summon spirits are joining, and the ToS characters are singing duets! Chapter 3 finally up! Please R&R!
1. Introduction

**Title: **Tales of Duets and Summon Spirit Idol

**Genre/Rating: **General/Humor/T

**Summary: **I made another ToS Idol fic since everyone insisted. This time, the summon spirits are joining, and the ToS characters are singing duets! Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Tales of Symphonia.

**Lilikoifish:** Hello! I'm back again with another Tales of Symphonia Idol! This time, it's with all of Sheena's funky little spirits, and all of the ToS cast AGAIN, but they're singing duets! I hope you enjoy!

_Note: I am going to put "I" instead of "the announcer" or "Lilikoifish" this time._

**Introduction**

"Hello! Welcome, everyone who has never read this before! Of course, welcome back, all you dear authors who are reading this sequel! In case you didn't know, I'm Lilikoifish, your announcer/commenter/et cetera," I said. "We had a bit of trouble with some of our judges. You see, InuYasha forced Kagome to stay with him, and the girls **refused** to let Negi come back. However, Yuki Sohma is still able to join us today! Let's welcome him back!" Yuki stepped to the judges' table. Everyone clapped un-enthusiastically (after all…Yuki rarely gave good remarks). Yuki ignored the sarcastic claps.

"I am actually glad to be back. This time, I hope the singers give it their all potential," Yuki said into the microphone. The audience rolled their eyes.

"Filling in for Randy will be Tetsuo Kaga from Hikaru No Go!" I yelled. Tetsuo smiled as he sat down at the table. All the Hikaru No Go fans cheered. Everyone else did, but not a loudly.

"Filling in for Paula will be Ai from Princess Ai!" I cheered. The audience cheered, happy that they finally had a professional singer for a judge. Ai sat down primly at the table.

"I hope to hear some great singing tonight!" Ai said. Tetsuo grinned.

"Same here, though I'm not into singing that much. I'm a good judge, though!" Tetsuo laughed. I cleared my throat. The audience grew silent.

"For every chapter, there will be one summon spirit and one duet. The order goes as follows," I said. I pulled out a list.

The order (please note that the pairs are NOT determined by my fave pairings):

Performance 1: Undine; Lloyd and Colette

Performance 2: Corrine/Verius; Genis and Presea

Performance 3: Efreet; Kratos and Mithos

Performance 4: Sylph; Yuan and Martel

Performance 5: Gnome; Raine and Regal

Performance 6: Celcius; Sheena and Zelos

Performance 7: Shadow; Seles and Chocolat (this is random, I know)

Performance 8: Origin; Kuchinawa and Orochi

Performance 9: Maxwell; friends on (who review this fanfic)

Performance 10: reviewers

Performance 11: ToS Idol (s); soloist (if there is one)

"Now that I've read off the list…**Let the Tales of Symphonia Idol begin**!" I yelled. The crowd went wild.

**Lilikoifish: **I hope everyone's psyched up for the next chapter! Heheh…I already have a song for Lloyd and Colette and Undine, but I need ideas for my other performers. If you could tell me what song you would like a character to sing, and put it in your review. Thanks!

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**


	2. Water and Light

**Lilikoifish: **Holy cow! I got a lot of reviews for this! Thank you to all who reviewed! Anyway, hopefully, this chapter will be a bit better because I actually went to see American Idol, so yeah…This is chapter 1 of the ToS Idol thingamajig!

**Chapter1 – Water and Light**

"And first up, we have Undine, who is going to be singing 'Someone to Watch over me' by Ella Fitzgerald!" I called. Undine stepped onto the stage. It was a teal color. A large oval-shaped TV showed a close up of Undine. Just then, violins played with a piano.

"_There's a saying old, says that love is blind. Still, we're often told, 'seek and ye shall find', so I'm going to seek a certain lad I've had in mind. Looking everywhere, haven't found him yet; he's the big affair I cannot forget, only man I ever think of with regret. I'd like to add his initial to my monogram. Tell me, where is the shepherd for this lost lamb? There's a somebody I'm longin' to see. I hope that he turns out to be someone who'll watch over me. I'm a little lamb who's lost in the wood. I know I could, always be good to one who'll watch over me," _Undine was already stunning the audience with her beautiful voice. She added vibrato in the correct places, and her tone quality was excellent.

"_Although he may not be the man some girls think of as handsome. To my heart he carries the key. Won't you tell him please to put on some speed, follow my lead, oh, how I need someone to watch over me. Won't you tell him please to put on some speed, follow my lead, oh, how I need someone to watch over me…someone to watch over me,"_ Undine finished her song. Everyone cheered. Undine bowed and smiled.

"Man…you've captured my heart," Kaga said, dreamily. Ai sighed.

"That was definitely beautiful. I loved it. I think you have a great chance in this competition," Ai smiled. Yuki scratched his chin.

"Yes, that was beautiful, but there was something you were lacking…" Yuki said. I cleared my throat.

"Anyway, that was Undine. If you would like to vote for her, click the button below that says, 'Submit Review' and vote! We'll be right back after this."

* * *

(Commercial break)

"At Lame Lumber, we give you the lamest lumber possible! This is the best wood to give to kids who love to build. We have great deals! Buy 100 ruler-sized pieces for the cheap price of only 10, 000 gald!"

* * *

(Back to ToS Idol)

"Welcome back to Tales of Symphonia Idol! You just heard Undine, summon spirit of water! Now we have a duet by Colette Brunel and Lloyd Irving! It is 'Sixteen Going On Seventeen' from _The Sound of Music_!" I called. The lights turned orange, pink, yellow, and red. The stage looked like a beautiful sunset. Colette stepped out in a white dress and Lloyd in a Nazi army uniform. Lloyd began immediately in a very charming voice.

"_You wait, little girl, on an empty stage for fate to turn the light on. Your life, little girl, is an empty page that men will want to write on," _Lloyd sang.

"_To write on," _Colette sang in a beautiful voice. She held the note for a while. Then, a catchy little tune began. Lloyd began singing again.

"_You are sixteen going on seventeen, baby, it's time to think. Better beware, be canny and careful; baby, you're on the brink. You are sixteen going on seventeen fellows will fall in line. Eager young lads and rogues and cads will offer you food and wine. Totally unprepared are you to face a world of men. Timid and shy and scared are you of things beyond your kin. You need someone older and wiser telling you what to do. I am seventeen going on eighteen; I'll take care of you,"_ Lloyd took Colette's hand bridal style. Colette took a breath.

"_I am sixteen going on seventeen; I know that I'm naïve. Fellows I meet may tell me I'm sweet, and willingly I believe. I am sixteen going on seventeen, innocent as a rose. Bachelor dandies, drinkers of brandies—what do I know of those? Totally unprepared am I to face a world of men. Timid and shy and scared am I of things beyond my kin. I need someone older and wiser telling me what to do. You are seventeen going on eighteen; I'll depend on you," _Colette smiled at Lloyd. The song ended, and boy did that crowd go wild.

"WE LOVE YOU!" a random person yelled. Signs flashed everywhere. A group of girls stood up with tank tops on with picture of Lloyd's face. It also read, "Go Lloyd! We love you!"

"Hey, check that out! My face is in the audience!" Lloyd pointed out the two girls' shirts. A sign read, "I think I'm 'falling' in love with you, Colette!"

"Heehee…" Colette giggled. She nearly tripped, but she grabbed Lloyd's arm just in time. The audience sniggered.

"Ahem…" Kaga began. Everyone fell silent. "You guys were great. A little too cutesy for me, though." Colette smiled. The crowd cheered.

"That was really sweet. Are you guys really 16 and 17?" Ai asked sweetly. Both of them nodded.

"Your voices were lovely, but do you honestly think this is a musical? This is certainly **not** a musical. You should choose different songs other than a little flouncy in-the-meadow song from a musical," Yuki said. Ai gasped.

"Don't listen to him. He's just stupid. He doesn't know how to sing," Ai clamped her hand over Yuki's mouth.

"Please remove your hand from my mouth," Yuki pulled Ai's hand away from his mouth.

"That's alright," said Colette cheerfully. "At least you're being honest!" Yuki smiled.

"Thank you. Did you hear the girl?" Yuki asked Ai. Ai glared scornfully. The audience booed. They held up their signs/shirts/etc. Yuki looked back.

"At least you have some fans that like you," Yuki said. I stepped in at that moment.

"Ahem…we're out of time. If you would like to vote for Colette and Lloyd, click that 'Submit Review' button and vote!" I called.

* * *

(Commercial Break)

"Come to the Altamira Casino!" –Pictures of girls in bikinis surrounding men- "At the Altamira Casino, you can play the slot machines, Poker, Craps, and much more! There is also gourmet food and a gorgeous view of the beach!" –Picture of the beach shows up-

"So…come to the Altamira Casino! It's the place you'll have the most fun at."

* * *

(Back to ToS Idol)  
"What? Why are you running the show? YOU IDIOTS! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO RUN THROUGH 3 MORE COMMERCIALS!"I shouted.

"Sorry!"

* * *

(Commercial break)

"Strawberry Shortcake!" –Tune plays-

"Mmm! She smells like strawberries!" A girl says, after smelling the Strawberry Shortcake doll. -Little animated strawberries float out from Strawberry Shortcake's hair-

-Song plays-

"_With her berry best friends, they have the berry best day. Strawberry Shortcake!" _-Girl brushes Angel Cake (Strawberry Shortcake's friend)'s hair with a plastic brush-

"Berry nice to meet you!" a girl says, 'walking' her doll over to Strawberry Shortcake.

-Song repeats-

"_With her berry best friends, they have the berry best day. Strawberry Shortcake!"_

"With real scents like strawberries, cake, and ginger! Collect them all! Each sold separately."

"_Strawberry Shortcake!"_

* * *

(Commercial ends and a new commercial starts)

"C'mon, Kratos! Let's go on that ride!" Anna is seen with Kratos at the Altamira Amusement park. –A weird voice starts talking-

"Some relationships are forbidden…" –Sound of Anna screaming-

"Some relationships are perilous…"

"Kill them," Kvar says.

"Some relationships can end your life…"

"Good-bye, life," Kratos says. –Camera zooms out. Kratos and Anna are on a roller coaster.-

"HOLY CRAP!" Kratos yells. –The roller coaster zooms off-

"Read the sequel to I Love You. Lilikoifish is out with a fic, Bonded."

"9 people have added this story to their favorite story list. Why not read a great story like this? Go to Lilikoifish's profile and don't miss out on a great fic!"

(Commercial ends)

**Lilikoifish: **Heheheh…yes, I'm advertising my fic through this one. Fear me…XD Anyway, I hope you liked it!

**IMPORTANT NOTE TO ALL REVIEWERS: _You are allowed to vote for one summon spirit and one duet. _**

**Lilikoifish: **Personally, I would vote for Colette and Lloyd, but it's your choice. You can save your vote until the final voting begins.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**


	3. The Fox and the Kids

**Lilikoifish: **Yo! I'm really amazed by how many people are reading this. Yes, thank you to all who are reading **and reviewing**. We're going to start off with a commercial, since the third one wasn't in the last chapter.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia, Plot Twist, or My Little Pony._

**Chapter 2: The Fox and the Kids**

(Commercial starts)

"My Little Pony, My Little Pony! You'll always be in my heart!" a woman sings.

-The slide changes to a little girl playing with a Little Pony doll-

"She's sprouted wings!" the girl exclaims, unfolding the fabric wings. "Eh heh heh!"

"I'll name mine Strawberry, and look! She smells like a strawberry!" another girl exclaims, smelling her My Little Pony doll.

-The slide changes to a girl lying on her bed in her pajamas at night playing with her My Little Pony doll-

"I'll name you Glowy! Wow you really glow in the dark!" a girl squeals. –The lights are off and the My Little Pony doll glows-

"My Little Pony dolls, all yours! Just for you!" a woman chimes. –The woman's voice begins to talk rapidly-

"Wings, strawberry smell, and glow-in-the-dark stuff sold separately!" she adds.

* * *

(Back to ToS Idol) 

"Hey! Welcome back to Tales of Symphonia Idol!" I called. "You just heard Undine, Colette, and Lloyd! Now you're going to hear Verius, Presea, and Genis!" Everyone cheered loudly.

"Verius will be singing 'My Heart Will Go On' by Celine Dion!" I yelled. At this, the crowd went berserk because everyone knows "My Heart Will Go On"...

The fox-like figure went on the stage. A flute started the main theme.

"_Every night in my dreams I see you. I feel you. That is how I know you go on. Far across the distance and spaces between us you have come to show you go on. Near, far, wherever you are I believe that the heart does go on. Once more you open the door  
and you're here in my heart and my heart will go on and on. Love can touch us one time  
and last for a lifetime and never go till we're one. Love was when I loved you one true time I hold to in my life we'll always go on. Near, far, wherever you are I believe that the heart does go on. Once more you open the door and you're here in my heart and my heart will go on and on. There is some love that will not go away. You're here, there's nothing I fear, and I know that my heart will go on. We'll stay forever this way. You are safe in my heart and my heart will go on and on,"_ Verius sang in his gentle voice. The song ended. How emotional. Applause sounded throughout the audience.

"Okay…that was really great. I don't know, but I think you definitely have it ON tonight!" Kaga exclaimed, leaning against the chair. Everyone cheered, as they always do.

"That was so lovely. I agree with Kaga," Ai smiled.

"Okay…you made a good choice on your song. It related nicely to you. Not only that, but your voice was great," Yuki nodded. Shock engulfed the audience. YUKI ACTUALLY COMPLIMENTED SOMEONE (it's the apocalypse…not)!

"Well, that was the lovely Verius you just heard. Vote by clicking that button in the bottom-left-hand corner and click 'Submit Review'!" I said.

* * *

_(Commercial break)_

"What if Anna never died…?" –Clip starts showing Kratos, Anna, and Lloyd living normally-

"And what if you abandon your memory of your most memorable place that you once called, 'Home'?" –Mithos is shown wiping Kratos's memory-

"And what if…you went on a regeneration journey…and things get twisted up?"

Anna: The Desians are headed for the school? Oh crap! Lloyd!

Woman: Come on! He won't do anything stupid…

Anna: stares at her like she's crazy

Woman: Then again…it **is **Lloyd…

Plot Twist, by freakyanimegal456, shows the twisted life of Kratos, Anna, Lloyd, Genis, Colette…and all those other people…as they travel on a treacherous journey to regenerate the world.

_(Commercial Ends)_

_(Another commercial starts)_

-A woman starts talking-

"Everyone loves smooth, silky hair with that refreshing scent of fresh peaches." -A woman swirls her very silky hair-

"That's why Tropimira now has the fresh peach shampoo and conditioner." –Water is shown running over a woman-

"All your friends won't stop wanting to be around you because of that peachy aroma from your hair." -Real-looking peaches "sparkle" from a woman's hair-

"The real peach juice used in the shampoo and conditioner moistens your hair so it won't get any split ends or tangles." -Shows another woman with very smooth hair-

"Tropimira shampoo and conditioner—look great, feel great, and smell great."

_(Commercial Ends)_

* * *

_(Back to ToS Idol)_

"Hello! Welcome back to Tales of Symphonia Idol!" I said. "You just heard Verius, and now you're going to hear Genis Sage and Presea Combatir sing 'Seasons of Love' from Rent!" I said. All those Rent fans started cheering like there was no tomorrow, but when the piano intro started, they quieted down. They began singing together.

"_Five hundred twenty-five thousand Six hundred minutes, five hundred twenty-five thousand moments so dear. Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes; How do you measure, measure a year?_ _In daylights, in sunsets, in midnights, in cups of coffee; In inches, in miles, in laughter, in strife. In five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes. How do you measure a year in the life? How about love? How about love? How about love? Measure in love. Seasons of love. Seasons of love," _Genis began to "ooh", while Presea started off on her solo.

"_Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes! Five hundred twenty-five thousand journeys to plan. Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes; how do you measure the life of a woman or a man?"_ Strangely, Presea did not sing how everyone expected her to sing. She did not sing in a soft monotone, but actually found the pitches. Genis began his solo.

"_In truths that she learned or in times that he cried. In the bridges he burned, or the way that she died," _now everyone started cheering. Genis sounded so cute singing a solo. Presea joined him after his solo.

"_It's time now to sing out, though the story never ends. Let's celebrate, remember a year in the life of friends. Remember the love! Remember the love! Remember the love! Seasons of love!" _Once again, Presea started on another solo, much to everyone's surprise.

"_Oh you got to got to remember the love! Remember the love, you measure in love. Know that love is a gift from up above. Seasons of love. Share love, give love spread love. Measure... measure your life in love,"_ This time, more than just the Rent fans were going crazy, everyone was (except for those Rent haters). They all began to calm down once Kaga began to speak.

"Wow. I was surprised that people like you could actually sing!" he laughed. Genis glared a bit at him. "Now don't take it as an insult, little guy! I'm just saying that you sang so well that I'm surprised! Wow." Genis's scowl turned into a slight smile.

"Yay! Go Genee-chan!" some random fangirl yelled. Genis's face flushed bright red.

"You guys totally rock. I loved it. It was great. I loved the song you chose," Ai smiled. Once again, signs flashed, people cheered, and all that jazz.

"Ahem…" Yuki began to speak. Everyone held their breath. "I have **no** clue what it is and songs from musicals, but I thought that you did well. Genis, you definitely improved from your horrific German, and Presea, you got out of your monotone singing with 'She Bangs'. Good work." The entire studio was filled with cheers and whoops.

"I really don't understand what the big deal about me giving a good opinion is," Yuki shook his head sadly.

"Well, that was Genis and Presea! If you would like to vote for them, tell me in your review! Just type 'I vote for Genis and Presea'! Oh yeah…and that's the wild audience going crazy back there! We'll be back after a few commercials," I said.

* * *

_(Commercial starts)_

"The blazing sword shall find its master…" –heroic music plays-

"What started simply as a quest to find his father quickly grows more involving as young Eliwood struggles to prevent a fearsome power from scorching the earth black…" -"Together We Ride" begins to play- -a few sequences show tactics and battles-

"Fire Emblem: Rekka No Ken. Be a tactician, but be careful. If one of your soldiers dies, they're gone for good…" –slide showing Sain dying-

_(End of commercial)_

* * *

**A/N: **I hoped you liked it…if you're definite about your vote…cast it in! Sorry about the long delay…and special thanks to freakyanimegal456 for the story advertisement. Also, special thanks to Minnane for the commercial contribution.

**If you would like to contribute a commercial parody, or you would like your fic to be advertised, please tell me in your review. _READ THE OTHER_ _REVIEWS. I CAN ONLY TAKE ONE STORY FOR ADVERTISING._**

If you would like me to advertise your fic, then please give me the title of the story, a brief summary of it, and one scene that you think was significant and/or funny/popular.

* * *

**Thanks! Please review!**


End file.
